sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KnucklesFanGremlin/Idk where I'm going with this
Jesus christ that enter button was an embarrassment man I am the worst. Anyways like the title says I just kinda want to write a blog post for the sake of writing something, and I'm making this public because I'm a lonely pathetic self-deprecating bastard who is starved for human attention. Also because the only humans in my house at the moment are my drunk parents and a bunch of their drunk friends whom they have invited over. They're not alcoholics (to clear up any misconception) but this is just a special occasion I guess. I don't know any of these people and they're way out of my age group so that makes conversation awkward from the get-go so I've locked myself in my room for the past several hours. Also starting to feel sick probably from some food I ate earlier so Idk if I'll end up awake at 3AM vomiting tomorrow. Anyways enough about my personal shit because I am SO sure you all care about that. Then again I don't really know what you guys would care about since I hardly know any of you and I am too much of a coward to ask and get to know you all. Hell I don't even think anyone will look at this really. I just wanna talk about things I've been thinking of as I write this and well one thing that comes to mind is that I honestly find the drama on this wiki really hilarious? It's funny because I used to participate in said drama all the time when I was 14 years old but now that I'm a jaded 17 year old I just love watching. Though of course watching drama is way more fun than being involved in it, don't have to tell me twice. Also the fact that I'm probably older than a lot of you other users makes me wonder if I'm kinda dumb for coming back to fancharacters. I mean I know it's a healthy practice to do what makes you happy, but like, I should have outgrown this by now? Sure there are a bunch of adults who also still make fancharacters, but honestly I have no clue if they're doing any better or worse than me right now. And it's especially weird since I'm focusing mostly on a much bigger original project, so it makes me wonder if there's like actual writers out there who are still working on cheesy fanon stuff on the side of their published works. Does this just make me less creative, or is it helping me somehow? Honestly I have no way to tell. Okay so this ended up being shorter than I thought I would be (still have 3 bigass paragraphs though) and it's getting close to midnight (trying to go to bed earlier because my lack of sleep is seriously impacting my physical and mental health). I really don't expect anyone to read this shit much less even look at it, but I just wanted to write something and put it somewhere because again, I have an insufficiency of human interaction which is entirely my own fault. Category:Blog posts